An Open Window Through My Heart
by Azrael3
Summary: A romantic journey through Frodo's life from his birth and a tramatic childhood to questioning his own sexually(this will definantly be rated R). It's a journey through his marriage and father to choice he must make between his pain and his family.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: With respect to the Mr. Tolkien *bowing* and his estate, I do not claim The characters of The Lord of the Rings as my own.

Please excuse the dates. This is, after all, a fan faction!

Around the Shire, jaws dropped when Mr. Drogo Baggins announced that he had spoken for Ms. Primula Brandybuck or Primmy as Drogo always called her. No one expected that would really happen. After all, Drogo had been courting Ms. Lily Proudfoot, a very attractive young hobbit lass though very needy and a bit of a ditz by definition. Then came Primula. Beautiful, graceful, and fair to say the least, but that was not all that had attracted him to her.

Drogo's sister, Dora who had labelled all the Brandybucks as "queer" whether it was warranted or not, said that Primula was only after the Baggins name and that was all. Needless to say, Drogo paid her little attention.

Year 1368, 2nd age of Middle Earth

Primula lay soaked with sweat in bed at Brandy Hall. Her bright red hair was like a rag, soaked through and through and now lay over one shoulder while her bangs stuck to her face. Her full lips parted to release a gasp. "Daisy!" She felt a sharp pain beginning in her back and rattled through her body in less then a second.

Daisy rush to her side. She held Primmy's hands during her contraction. Once the fit passed, Daisy leaned over and pressed her lips to Primmy's moist forehead. "Oh Daisy, I can't do this anymore. Where is my husband?"

"Oh young Primmy, hobbit women have been going through childbirth for thousands of years," she said with a smile. "Of course you can do it."

Primmy closed her eyes and weakly moved her head from side to side on the feather pillow. "Dear Drogo, where are you?" Her voice was light and soft.

"He's awaiting the birth of your child, dear. Now rest." Daisy laid her hand upon her chest.

"I need him so much."

"Of course, Primmy." Daisy made her way to the round door leading out of the room into the hallway. She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. Primula was unnaturally pale and she lacked the spirit that she had even when she was ill. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Primmy had been in labour for a day and not much was happening. But how would she ever tell Drogo that his beloved wife was deathly pale and too weak to even begin to push?

_I'll have to tell him the truth. Prepare him, _she thought.

Just down the hall, the fire roared in the stone fireplace. Gorbadoc sat back in his familiar chair with his legs crossed smoking his wooden pipe. Next to him was his wife, Mirabella, busy knitting in her rocking chair which creaked rhythmically with every rock.

Drogo stood looking at the fire. His hands resting in the pockets of his red breeches and his black shirt had two buttons unbuttoned.

"Come now, Baggins!" Gorbadoc's deep voice struck Drogo directly and echoed through out the dimmed room. Drogo looked over his shoulder.

"Keep a stiff upper lip, Drogo my lad. Prim's all right."

"I haven't seen her for six hour, dad. I can't help but worry about her," Drogo lowers his eyes a bit. He took one hand out of his pocket and ran his fingers through his wavy sandy hair.

"Oh, Gorbadoc," said Mirabella's voice was soothing she smiled fondly at the tiny blanket she had been knitting. "Let him alone. He's about to become a new father and we, grandparents. He's just nervous."

"Mr. Baggins!" Daisy appeared from around the corner. Her long locks flowing behind her. "Mr. Baggins, Primmy needs you." Daisy was visibly out of breath. Drogo took her by the shoulders.

"Daisy, is Primmy all right?"

"She's…very pale and hasn't made…any progress."

Mirabella and Gorbadoc sprung up like jack rabbits. The look on Drogo's face was that of shear horror.

To be continued…

*So what do you think? Reviews are welcomed!!


	2. Chapter 2: My Child, My Wife

Drogo ran out of the room as fast as his little hobbit feet would carry him leaving Primula's parents dumbfounded. Daisy lifted up her skirt and followed Drogo into the hallway.

Mirabella clutched the tiny blanket to her breasts. The silky material made tears swell beneath her eyelids. Gorbadoc put his arm around his wife. The puffs of smoke came less frequently from the antique pipe. Mirabella laid her head upon her husband's shoulder and her hand rested on his breast pocket where he kept his pipe weed. "My baby…," her voice cracked and gave way to more tears.

The tiny azure blanket fell to the floor in a pile. There was a small thud from the long silver needles. And it was nothing but a thud in their ears for the thoughts of their daughter and grandchild where as loud as bells.

* * *

Drogo opened the door to where Primmy lay. The room smelled of incense and antiques wood all mixed together as a relaxing medley to the senses.

The bed itself was made from a dark hard wood and polish to a glossy shine. The canopy was a large satin dolly that went well with the shear curtains which had been pulled all around the bed.

Primmy lay helpless with her eyes closed. Her full lips were apart.

Drogo came towards her, his eyes focused only on her. He pulled the curtain open on one side and laid her hand upon hers and blesses her lips with a gentle kiss.

"Drogo…you're here." She opens her eyes. She knew it was him before she saw him. His skin had a certain texture that was all his own, his hair had a modest curl and hung a certain way when he laughed, and his hands and lips connected with her body as if he was all her own and she his. They were the perfect couple and now their child would inherit the best of them both.

Primmy touched his curled and smile up at him.

"How are you, love," Drogo smiled

"It hurts. When will it be over?"

"Soon, Primmy. Soon." He kissed her forehead.

The door creaks open further. Daisy stepped in followed by Dandy Willowhollow "Primmy, a doctor's here."

Primmy lifts her head. "But, I though you would help, Daisy."

"This is beyond my skills as a midwife," Daisy said regrettably. Dandy stepped forward. Drogo rose slowly looking at Dandy.

"What is going on. Beyond your skill-what?" Drogo shook his head. His blue eyes searched for answers. He looked to Daisy "Daisy?"

"May I speak to you in private, Mr. Baggins?" Dandy held his arm out to him.

"Of course." He follows Dandy out of the room and into the hall. Dandy cracks the door so not to disturb Primmy and Daisy.

"What is going on, Dandy?" Drogo's expression turned serious.

"Don't be alarmed, Mr. Baggins. Daisy came to me asking my help and skills in this matter. Prim, is having difficulty with this delivery. I have examined her closely in the past. She is not made to deliver a child-"

"What are you saying?"

"Rather than put her through even more pain and risk her life and the baby's life as well we will have to take the child."

Drogo could not believe his ears. He closed his eyes, holding back the tears. His fist quivering at his chest.

"Mr. Baggins-"

"Do it. Save my child and Primmy."

Dandy laid his head on his shoulder. "You are making the right choice."

"I hope so. For Primmy's sake."

* * *

The twilight of the morning flooded the room with light Primula lay unconscious in bed while Drogo sleeps in a chair next to her. He holds a tiny bundle to his chest. Its hand clasps his shirt.

The baby begins to stir in a white blanket. Drogo, who wasn't much of a deep sleeper awakens into the light. The baby cries loudly. Drogo cradles the baby to his breast rocking him soundly.

Primmy stirs awake under the warmth of the light. Strands of hair fall from her eyes to the pillow. She looks at Drogo smiling. "Drogo."

He looks up at her. "It's a boy, Primmy. It's a boy!" Tears flow down his face.

"A boy. Frodo. . ."

"Primmy?"

"An angel came to me last night. She said he will be great one day. I was standing by the river and the stars blessed my eyes. A voice on the wind uttered my son's name. Frodo."

Drogo stands up and hands the baby to his wife. She cradles him to her breast. She notices his eyes. His father's azure eyes and soft strands of hair. Drogo kisses Primmy's cheek. "Congratulations, my love."

"Welcome to the world, Frodo."

To be continued….


End file.
